utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sou
|songfeat = collab |officialillustrator = ASAMI & Ichijoleon (一条れおん) |birthyear = 1998 |years = 2013-present |YTchannel = UCLAhLxCcqi5afnNTQNnfX-g niconico Sou |NNDuserpage = 25382626 |mylist1 = 35381695 |nicommu1 = co1902683 |partner = Isubokuro, Wolpis Kater, Eve }} Sou is a younger generation Utaite, uploading songs since 2013. He has a calm and refreshing voice and often writes 'Refreshingly' in his titles to emphasize this. Although he covers many songs which fit his voice type, he does occasionally cover songs such as "Ikkitousen" , which has a more dance element to it, unusual for his voice type.Recently,he also started to write his own song,such as "ノイド" and "愚者のパレード He is a close friend of Isubokuro and Eve they often collaborate together, forming units named "Soborogohan" (そぼろごはん) and "SouEve". His most viewed video to date is "ハレハレヤ” , with over 20 million views. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on April 03, 2015) # (Released on June 03, 2015) # (Released on August 16, 2015) # (Released on August 16, 2015) # (Released on December 30, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # Connecting (Released on March 29, 2016) # (Released on May 11, 2016) # Sunflower with Okaeritte Ie (Released on August 14, 2016) # (Released on December 31, 2016) # Wolpis-sha no Teikyou de Okurishimashita. (Released on February 22, 2017) # Nico Link CD 2 (Release in April, 2017) # High End Prince (Released on December 29, 2017) # (Released on January 16, 2019) # (Released August 14, 2019) }} Collaboration Units * Soborogohan (そぼろごはん, Minced Rice) with Isubokuro * Evesou (いぶそう) with Eve List of Covered Songs (Night Tale Deceive) (2013.03.19) (Not in mylist) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.10.20) # "Kuraiya" (2013.12.02) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2013.12.26) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (2014.01.09) # "Eimin Douwa" (Fairy Tale of Eternal Sleep) (2014.01.31) # "ELECT" (2014.02.24) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.03.09) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.03.25) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.04.02) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (A Heart of Toys and a Fantasy World) (2014.04.05) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.13) # "Inokori Sensei" (2014.04.19) # "Koshitantan" (2014.04.24) # "Anti-Beat" (2014.04.29) # "Baka no Nomigusuri" (An Idiot's Drug) (2014.05.06) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. Sou and Eiri (2014.05.10) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2014.05.14) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (2014.05.24) # "Dokusen Yoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2014.06.02) # "Gishinanki" (2014.06.15) # "Undead Enemy" (2014.06.24) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Morning) (2014.07.06) # "Q" (2014.07.28) # "Nemuri Hime" (Sleeping Beauty) (2014.08.19) # "Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi" (Apple Fireworks and a Sea of Soda) (2014.08.27) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Sou and Nayugorou (2014.08.30) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2014.09.17) # "Hibikase" (2014.10.12) # "Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi" (Goodbye to Our Mutual, Unrequited Love)(2014.10.22) # "Kasa wo Sashite" (2014.11.01) # "Hide and Seek" (2014.11.13) # "Mirai Kei Innocence" (2014.11.18) # "DECO*27 Memorial Mix" feat. Sou, @gain, Meychan, Ivu., Bee and Yukimi (2014.11.27) # "Bouken No Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2014.12.01) # "Oni KYOKAN" (Demon KYOKAN) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2014.12.17) # "Donut Hole" (2014.12.20) # "Suki Kirai" -GigaP Arrange ver.- feat. Sou and Capi (2014.12.25) # "Hoshi ga Kieta Natsu" (2014.12.31) # "Migi ni Ma Girl" (Girlving to the Right) (2015.01.08) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Keys of Ice) (2015.01.10) # "Charon" (2015.01.17) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" -English ver.- feat. kalon., Shakemii, Stungun, Ashikubi, Shoose, kain and Sou (2015.01.18) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.01.29) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.02.04) # "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" (You're a Gallant Girl) feat. Sou and Lis (2015.02.14) # "Darling Doll" (2015.02.22) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.02.28) # "Keppekishou" (2015.03.04) # "Ikkitousen" (2015.03.18) # "Blessing ✡ New Stars Edition" feat. Aimiya Zero, Azuru, Kishin, sakuya., Shima, Sou, Tamahiyo., Bun, PLUIE, Madotsuki@, Mirei, Rimutaro and Wakou (2015.04.04) # "Dan Dan Takaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Higher) (2015.04.05) # "Dragon Night" (2015.04.19) # "Akaito" (2015.05.03) # "Hearted Doll" (2015.05.12) # "Mr.Music" feat. Yukimura., Sou, Kanna, Nanao, Tsukasashi, Isubokuro and Banana (2015.05.15) # "Akatsuki Zukuyo" (Dawn Moonlit Night) (2015.06.06) # "Shishunki Shounen Shoujo" (Teenage Boys and Girls) (2015.06.10) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" ( Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.06.13) # "Gekijou Aika" (2015.06.19) # "Ijiwaru na Deai" (Mean Encounter) (2015.07.05) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (Bamboo Cutter's Overnight Sensation) feat. Sou and Capi (2015.07.07) # "Aira" (2015.07.10) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2015.07.24) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.07.31) # "Summertime Record" (2015.08.18) # "Silhouette" (Naruto Shippuuden OP) (2015.08.30) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2015.09.06) # "Akogare Heroine" (Longing Heroine) feat. @gain, Sou, Yukimi, Meychan and Kaoru (2015.9.12) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2015.9.17) # "Kyouka Suigetsu" (Mirror Flower, Water Moon) (2015.10.21) # "Happy Halloween" feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.10.30) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.11.15) # "World of Paradox" (2012.11.22) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Sou, Ivu., Yukimi, @gain, Bee and Meychan (2015.11.27) # "Ayatori" (Cat's Cradle) (2015.12.03) # "Natsu ga Owaru Kaze no Oto" (The Sound of Summer's Last Wind; Original song with ) (2015.12.13) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" (In the Ruined City, Ateliesta) feat. Sou and Kurokumo (2015.12.31) # "Boku ga Monster ni Natta Hi" (That Day I Became a Monster) (2016.01.08) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.01) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) (2016.02.16) # "22 Seiki no Bokura wa" (We of the 22nd Century) (2016.02.28) # "Toshoshitsu no Hon" (A Library Book; Original with Nishijima Thorndique) (2016.04.01) # "lllToluthin Antennalll" (2016.04.06) # "Risky Maze" (2016.04.08) # "Alien Alien" (2016.04.12) # "Andromeda Andromeda" feat. Sou and Eve (2016.04.18) # "Fuyuukan" (Floating Feeling) (2016.05.11) # "Suki na Koto Dake de ii Desu" (All I Need are Things I Like) (2016.05.13) # "Tokyo Discotheque Girl" (2016.06.10) # "RE-OVERDOSE" (2016.06.26) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Sou and Kain (2016.07.07) # "Rocket Cider" (2016.08.03) # "Kami no Manimani" (At the Mercy of God) feat. Wolpis Kater, Sou, and Isubokuro (2016.08.11) # "Amekigoe Zankyou" (Echo of My Voice in the Rain) (2016.08.19) # "Fragile" (2016.09.18) # "Yume Tourou" (Dream Lantern) (RADWIMPS song) (2016.10.15) # "Wakusei Loop" (Planet Loop) (2016.11.01) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2016.11.26) # "Koi" (Love) (2016.11.29) # "Dance Robot Dance" (2016.12.18) # "Karada no Bunkai to Kouchiku, Matawa Shinwa no Enkan-sei ni Tsuite" (The Disassembly and Reconstruction of the Body, or Concerning the Circular Nature of Rings) (2017.01.06) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) (2017.01.28) # "Otori to Chishi Doku" (Decoy and Lethal Poison) (2017.02.24) # "Sakura no Ame" (Rain of Cherry Blossom) feat. Sou and Aoi (2017.03.16) # "Teikoku Shoujo" (Imperial Girl) (2017.03.21) # "Suisei Honeymoon" (Comet Honeymoon) (2017.04.16) # "Kaidoku Funou" (Indecipherable) (Atom: the Beginning OP) (2017.04.21) (TmBox only) # "Dreamless Dreams" (2017.05.16) # "Nonsense Bungaku" (Literary Nonsense) (2017.05.23) # "nee" (2017.06.09) # "Redire" (2017.06.22) # "Peace Sign" (My Hero Academia OP) (2017.07.29) # "Regulus" (2017.08.19) # "Haita" (Exclusion) feat. Sou and Eve (2017.08.25) # "Byoumei wa Ai datta" (The Disease Called Love) (2017.09.26) # "Dramaturgy" (Dramaturgy) (2017.10.14) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume"(Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Gero, Wolpis Kater, Un:c, Alfakyun., and Sou (2017.10.28) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2017.11.07) # "Iiya Iiya Iiya" (Whatever whatever whatever) feat. Sou and Eve (2017.11.26) # "Oki ni Mesumama" (As You Like It) (2017.12.01) # "Saki hokore Tokoyo no Hana" (Bloom, Flowers of the Netherworld) (2017.12.11) #"Ai Lost" (Original with ) (2017.12.17) # "Haiiro to Ao" (Grey and Blue) feat. Sou and Eve (2017.12.27) # "Sekai ga Owaru no Yo" (Original with ) (2018.01.03) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide-And-Seek Envy) (2018.01.07) # "Hitogoto no Oto ga Suru" (2018.01.20) # "Chocolate Town" feat. Sou and Eve (2018.02.02) # "Merry Bad End" (2018.02.09) # "Myoujou Galactica" (Morning Star Galactica) feat. Sou and Eve (2018.02.21) # "Roki" feat. Sou and Eve (2016.03.11) # "7150 Hi" (Day 7150) (2018.03.17) # "spray" (2018.04.01) # "Outsider" (2018.04.10) # "Lemon" (2018.04.20) # "Goukyuu Ressha ☆彡" (Weeping Train ☆彡) (2018.04.29) # "Harehare Ya (Clear and Sunny) (2018.05.14) # "Hello Dystopia (2018.06.02) # "kick (2018.06.19) # "Kinsei no Dance (Dance of Venus) (2018.07.08) # "Melty Land Nightmare (2018.07.18) # "Sayonara Minasan (Goodbye Everyone) (2018.07.24) # "Tayutau Mama ni (At the Mercy of the Drift) (2018.08.09) # "UFO (2018.08.19) # "Inochi ni Kirawarete iru. (Hated by life itself.) (2018.09.14) # "Nothing But Life feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2018.09.22) # "SUMMER VERSE!! (2018.09.28) (YT Only) # "Venom (2018.10.08) # "Tantan, Kaisō (2018.10.24) # "Tonchiki Ranchiki Chindon Kikou (2018.10.31) # "Byōshin o Kamu/Zutto Mayonakade īnoni. feat. Sou and Eve (2018.11.15) (YT Only) # "Ai Kotoba III" (Love Words III) feat. Ivu., @gain, Meychan, Yukimi, Bee, and Sou (2018.12.07) # "Kegare no Uta" (Song of Impurity) (2018.12.17) # "Merry Christmas Mr.Lawrence - FYI (English ver.) (2018.12.25) # "Last Dance (2019.01.13) # "Otome Kaibou" (2019.01.25) # "Wozwald" (2019.03.04) # "Gusha no Parade" (The Fool's Parade) (2019.03.29) (Original Song) # "Rain" (2019.04.28) # "Meriba Merol" (2019.06.09) # "World Domination" feat. Amatsuki, Aho no Sakata, Araki, Eve, Un:c, Uratanuki, ShounenT, Shima, Senra, Sou, Soraru, Nqrse, Mafumafu and luz (2019.06.14) (Original Song) # "Noid" (2019.07.15) (Original Song) # "Akashi Toshite" (As a Proof) (2019.08.05) # "Mou Ikiteru Dake Homete Choudai" (Come On, Praise Me Just for Living!) (2019.08.18) # "Traffic Jam" (2019.09.10) # "Kuudou Yori" (2019.09.29) # "Yurayura" (2019.10.27) # "Kilma" (2019.12.09) # "World's End (2019.12.24) # "S O U L (2020.01.07) # "Turing Love" feat. Nanawo Akari (Original with Nayutan Seijin) (2020.01.18) # "Miruuki (2020.01.25) }} Commercially Featured Songs Discography For Nico Link albums see here For Okaeritte Ie albums see here |track1title = Migi ni Ma Girl |track1info = |track1lyricist = Harufuri |track1composer = Harufuri |track1arranger = |track2title = Shishunki Shounen Shoujo |track2info = |track2lyricist = Saryuu |track2composer = Saryuu |track2arranger = |track3title = Gishinanki |track3info = |track3lyricist = Umetora |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Renai Saiban |track4info = |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = |track5title = Natsu ga Owaru Kaze no Oto |track5info = |track5lyricist = ANDRIVEBOiz |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Sarishinohara |track6info = |track6lyricist = MikitoP |track6composer = MikitoP |track6arranger = |track7title = Mirai Kei Innocence |track7info = |track7lyricist = koyori |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Shinsekai LIVE |track8info = |track8lyricist = Orangestar |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Darling Doll |track9info = |track9lyricist = Zips |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Chopin to Kouri no Hakken |track10info = |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Kokuu Fukuka no Yuu Utsu |track11info = |track11lyricist = koyori |track11composer = koyori |track11arranger = |track12title = Sakasa Syndrome |track12info = |track12lyricist = 19 -iku- |track12composer = 19 -iku- |track12arranger = |track13title = Ayatori |track13info = |track13lyricist = Mafumafu |track13composer = Mafumafu |track13arranger = |track14title = Meryuu |track14info = |track14lyricist = n-buna |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = StarCrew |track15info = |track15lyricist = Akagami |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} ) |image = nayutan sou.jpg |imagealt = |datereleased = September 27, 2017 |crossfadennd = sm31986248 |crossfadeyt = p1VdF8YjKzM |albumartist = Momo Tarou (百瀬たろう) |shops = |track1title = Alien Alien |track1info = |track1lyricist = NayutalieN |track1composer = NayutalieN |track1arranger = |track2title = Wakusei Loop |track2info = |track2lyricist = NayutalieN |track2composer = NayutalieN |track2arranger = |track3title = Hoshi no Oujisama |track3info = (The Little Prince) |track3lyricist = NayutalieN |track3composer = NayutalieN |track3arranger = |track4title = Suisei Honeymoon |track4info = |track4lyricist = NayutalieN |track4composer = NayutalieN |track4arranger = |track5title = Kinsei no Dance |track5info = (Dance of Venus) |track5lyricist = NayutalieN |track5composer = NayutalieN |track5arranger = |track6title = Taiyoukei Disco |track6info = |track6lyricist = NayutalieN |track6composer = NayutalieN |track6arranger = |track7title = Andromeda Andromeda |track7info = |track7lyricist = NayutalieN |track7composer = NayutalieN |track7arranger = |track8title = Dance Robot Dance |track8info = |track8lyricist = NayutalieN |track8composer = NayutalieN |track8arranger = |track9title = Mystery Cycle |track9info = |track9lyricist = NayutalieN |track9composer = NayutalieN |track9arranger = |track10title = Rocket Cider |track10info = |track10lyricist = NayutalieN |track10composer = NayutalieN |track10arranger = |track11title = Kasei no Lullaby |track11info = (Mars' Lullaby) |track11lyricist = NayutalieN |track11composer = NayutalieN |track11arranger = |track12title = Regulus |track12info = |track12lyricist = NayutalieN |track12composer = NayutalieN |track12arranger = |track13title = Migi ni Ma Girl |track13info = -Nayutan Sei Remix- Bonus Track |track13lyricist = NayutalieN |track13composer = NayutalieN |track13arranger = }} |track1title = Ai Lost |track1info = |track1lyricist = Harumaki Gohan |track1composer = Harumaki Gohan |track1arranger = |track2title = Photon Blue |track2info = |track2lyricist = Harumaki Gohan |track2composer = Harumaki Gohan |track2arranger = |track3title = 22 Seiki no Bokura wa |track3info = |track3lyricist =Harumaki Gohan |track3composer = Harumaki Gohan |track3arranger = |track4title = Sekai ga Owaru no Yo |track4info = (Original Song) |track4lyricist = Harumaki Gohan |track4composer = Harumaki Gohan |track4arranger = |track5title = Dreamless Dreams |track5info = |track5lyricist = Harumaki Gohan |track5composer = Harumaki Gohan |track5arranger = }} |track4title = Namazu |track4composer = Hanyu Maigo |track5title = flos |track5composer = R Sound Design |track6title = Noid |track6composer = Sou |track7title = Shinsou |track7composer = UKRampage ( ) |track8title = Nami ni Namae wo Tsukeru, Bokura no Kokyuu ni Owari ga Aru Koto. |track8title = Konnichiwa Tanida-san |track9title = Erika |track9composer = Ame no Murakumo-P |track10title = Grey no Umi |track10composer = Eve |track11title = Q |track11composer = |track12title = Kokoronashi |track12composer = |track12title = Akashi Toushite |track13composer = }} Gallery |Sou donuthole.png|Sou as seen in his cover of "Donut Hole" |SouTwitterIcon.png|Sou as seen in his twitter icon |Sou channelart1.png|Sou's YT channel banner |Sou YT.png|Sou's YT channel avatar |Soulis B9zQbCQCMAI5PIh.png|Sou and Lis as seen in their cover of "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" |CBGiqXMUQAA45as.png|Sou's past Twitter icon |Sou g-3Qpf5K.png|Sou's oldTwitter icon |CAZTpIEVAAAErAl.png|Sou's Twitter banner |Sou start.png|Sou as seen in START |Sou by laruchip.png|Sou as seen in his twitter banner |Sou by Subasu.png|Sou's twitter icon Illust. by Subaru |Delsou.jpg|Sou's old twitter icon Illust. by Danjou Sora |Del2.jpg|Sou's current twitter icon by Danjou Sora }} Trivia External Links * Official Website * Twitter * Twitcasting * TmBox * Instagram * Ask.fm Category:Bomberman Category:Okaeritte Ie Category:Nico Link